Mais uma vez
by Cleide55
Summary: O problema de Grissom é não ter podido dizer adeus. Quando Kyra entra em sua vida, a semelhança com Sara, irá transtorná-lo...


**Esta história é triste, mas tem uma ponta de esperança, sai de uma grande perda e caminha para uma inesperada aquisição. É bem diferente das histórias que costumo escrever, espero que gostem.**

**Disclaimer:OS personagens de CSI não me pertencem, só os pego emprestados.**

**Shiper: Grissom/Sara/Kyra.**

**"O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam**  
><strong>Muito rápido para os que tem medo<strong>  
><strong>Muito longo para os que lamentam<strong>  
><strong>Muito curto para os que festejam<strong>  
><strong>Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eteno ."<span>William Shakespeare<span>**

Estava fazendo um frio terrível. Mesmo naquele clima desértico de Las Vegas. Não nevava, mas soprava um vento cortante. Warrick chegou ao laboratório, debaixo de uma intensa ventania. Ele tinha enrolado um cachecol no rosto e estava quase irreconhecível; apenas viam-se os olhos verdes brilhantes. Na cabeça, trazia um gorro igual ao cachecol Um grosso capote de lã, junto com luvas forradas de pêlo de carneiro.

Vinha acompanhado de uma mulher, igualmente paramentada e igualmente irreconhecível. Ela não falou nenhuma palavra, sentou-se num banco e ficou lá, esfregando as mãos. Warrick foi conversar com Judy, para saber quem tinha chegado.

- Nick e Cath já chegaram. - Informou Judy – Estão na sala de descanso.

- E Grissom? – Perguntou Warrick.

A recepcionista fez um gesto negativo.

- Nem ele, nem Greg chegaram ainda!

Warrick suspirou resignado, virou-se para a mulher sentada no banco.

- Vamos Kyra,venha comigo!

A mulher ameaçou tirar o cachecol. Warrick não deixou fazendo um gesto.

- Ainda não! Espere mais um pouquinho!

A mulher pelo olhar concordou com ele, pois o seguiu pelos corredores. Foram até a sala de descanso, ela tirou o cachecol, e entraram na sala. Catherine olhou para ela e levou a mão ao peito.

- Meu Deus!

- Que brincadeira é essa, Warrick? – Perguntou Nick lívido.

Warrick deu uma risadinha e disse, encarando ambos, com ar matreiro:

- Não foi um verdadeiro achado? Ela chegou recentemente do Canadá, e poderia ser uma boa governante para Grissom e as crianças.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia! – Disse Catherine.

Nesse momento, Greg _chegava_,olhou para a mulher como se fosse uma assombração e exclamou, num fio de voz:

- Sara!

- Claro que não, seu tonto! Isso seria impossível! – Rebateu impaciente, Nick.

A mulher que estivera muda, até então, resolveu entrar na conversa. Ela não era apenas parecida com Sara. Ela parecia ser irmã gêmea da perita.

- Boa noite! Quero me identificar: Kyra Andrews! – Deteve seu olhar em Greg. – Sou tão parecida com ela assim?

Greg que parecia ter perdido as palavras, corou, olhou para o chão e disse um quase imperceptível "muito".

Ela aproximou-se, segurou o seu queixo e fez com que ele tirasse os olhos do chão e a encarasse:

- Você a amava, não?

- Não foi comigo que ela casou! Não foi a mim que ela deu filhos! – Tinha na voz , uma pontinha de ressentimento

Kyra afastou-se um pouco dele, pois não sabia a quem aquele ressentimento era dirigido. Catherine recuperou o senso prático e interrogou Kyra.

- Você aceita ser governanta de Grissom? Você sabia que era tão parecida com Sara?

- Sim, me acho capaz e não, não tinha idéia, até ver as caras de vocês!

- Que experiência como governante, você tem?Sua função será de supervisionar uma casa, um homem machucado e duas crianças pequenas que dão muito trabalho. – Disse Catherine, muito maternal.

- Fiquei órfã de mãe, muito cedo. Acabei de criar três irmãos pequenos; isto basta para você?

A loira deu-se por satisfeita. Kyra para ela estava apta a cuidar do amigo e seus dois filhos. Sua dúvida era se ela conseguiria curar o machucado Grissom.

- Por mim, está tudo certo, mas é a Grissom que você deve convencer.

Warrick saiu e brevemente estava de volta, com um porta-retrato na mão:

- Veja por si mesma! – Disse-lhe entregando o objeto.

- Uau! Não fosse pelo cabelo, até eu me confundiria! – Exclamou ao ver o retrato de Sara.

Grissom chegou com as tarefas da noite. Ia já distribuí-las, quando viu Kyra, perdeu a fala e a cor.

- Quem foi o autor dessa infame brincadeira?

Warrick apresentou-se, meio sem graça.

- Fui eu, Griss. Pensei que você gostaria mais do que ninguém!

- Pois não sei o que te deu na cabeça, Warrick! Esperaria de qualquer um, menos de você! - Esbravejou Grissom.

Kyra resolveu-se, indignada a entrar na conversa.

- Ei, estou aqui, não sou invisível! O que você tem contra mim, Grissom? Nem sabe se tenho capacidade ou não.

Grissom olhou para ela e perdeu as palavras e o jeito. Era incrível como ela era parecida com Sara, até no atrevimento e na língua afiada. Não se atemorizava com ele, sabia que também, não conseguiria derrotá-la, só em olhá-la já sabia.

- Desculpe, Srta. Andrews não quis ser indelicado! É que ao contrário do que pensa meu time, eu não preciso de ajuda.

- Nada de Srta. Andrews; me chamo Kyra.E acho que você precisa de ajuda, sim. Você tem dois filhos pequenos que precisam dos cuidados de uma mulher. E você também está muito caído, precisando de alguém que cuide de você.

- Eu vivi sozinho por muitos anos e sobrevivi. Bem, não propriamente sozinho: tinha um cão.

Kyra achou aquilo muito engraçado e deu uma gargalhada. Todos olharam para ela e lembraram-se de Sara. Era demais para Grissom agüentar: até a risada era de Sara. Não sabia se isso era triste ou revoltante. Saiu apressado, com Catherine tentando alcançá-lo. Conseguiu antes que ele chegasse a sua sala. Entraram juntos, ela fechou a porta.

- Não fuja, Gil! Essa moça pode ser a resposta à nossas preces!

Em pé perto de sua mesa, ele virou-se bruscamente na direção da amiga. Suas feições passaram em poucos segundos, de abatido e triste a colérico.

- Você está ouvindo o que diz, Cath?

- Sim, e sei que não estou falando nenhuma bobagem!

- É cega? Ela é a cópia de Sara! Até a risada soa igual. Só que ela não é a minha Sara!

- Claro que ela não é Sara, sei disso! Mas ela poderá vir a ser uma boa terapia, para Caroline. Ela é muito pequena, e não entende porque a mamãe saiu um dia e não voltou mais... O bebê embora não verbalize nada, também se ressente, com a falta dela. E talvez, combata essa raiva enorme que está consumindo você.

- EU?

- Sim, você que não é pequeno, como sua filha, mas também não aceita o que aconteceu com Sara.

Ele sentiu uma enorme irritação vinda do fundo de seu ser, fazendo-o tremer incontrolavelmente e,bombeando sangue para o seu rosto, deixando-o vermelho.

- Como aceitar... Ela foi arrancada de mim... Eu nem pude me despedir...

- Eu sei que foi muito duro para você... E eu me preocupo, sabe? Já era tempo de você aceitar e ir em frente...- Disse Catherine, abraçando-o como a um menino indefeso.

- Esquecê-la?

- De jeito algum. Um amor como o de vocês não se acaba... Mas seguir adiante, por você e seus filhos. - Continuou Catherine.

- Você acha então, que devo contratar Kyra? – Perguntou ele, livrando-se do abraço.

- Acho! No começo, também achei uma grande tolice do Warrick! Agora, algo me diz que isso pode funcionar: e eu confio em minha intuição.

E assim Kyra acabou sendo contratada como governante de Grissom, Ele deixou Catherine supervisionando o serviço e voltou para casa, levando a moça para conhecer o lugar e os outros moradores. Os filhos sempre teriam prioridade em tudo, foi sua primeira fala a sua nova governante.

Warrick passou a Grissom, a mala de Kyra que estivera levando para cima e para baixo. Kyra enrolou novamente o cachecol no rosto. Tirou-o no carro, depois de um pouco. Mesmo olhando de rabo de olho,, enquanto dirigia, Grissom sentiu-se perturbado.

"Meu Deus! Como ela é parecida com Sara! ", ele pensou entre constrangido e intimidado, e para apagar isso ele falou:

- Você trabalha hoje em minha casa, quer saber alguma coisa?

- Gostaria de saber mais sobre Sara, que parece ser o ponto nevrálgico, dessa história. Isto se você não se abalar com isso. Parece que Sara é um nervo exposto, que sempre deixa você nervoso.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu uma careta. Fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e finalmente falou, parecendo remexer no íntimo de seu ser.

- Há seis meses, eu, Sara e Nick, estávamos no meio de um caso. Eu não estava junto deles, naquela hora. O suspeito a atingiu mortalmente, ela foi para o hospital, mas não resolveu nada. Ela morreu e Nick me telefonou. Mas quando eu cheguei já não havia o que fazer; Sara já estava morta. Eu nem pude me despedir: quando a vi, no hospital, ela já estava inerte e fria. Seu assassino também morreu! Nick atingiu-o!

- Sinto muito! Eu não sabia, Warrick não me contou! – Ela disse num tom constrangido.

- Obrigado! – A voz dele estava embargada.

- Qual foi a reação de seus filhos?

- Eles são muito pequenos, para entender a extensão desta tragédia. Caroline, agora tem pouco mais de três anos de idade e Jonathan, que é mais conhecido por bebê tem um ano e meio...

- De fato, são muito pequenos! - Ponderou Kyra.

- Mas, Caroline se ressentiu de alguma forma, naquela época, dava trabalho para dormir, e quando enfim conseguia, acordava assustada, chorando chamando pela mãe. Era um custo fazê-la dormir novamente. – E os olhos de Grissom estavam longe... como se ele estivesse voltando no tempo.

- O que disse para eles?

-Nada. O que falar a uma garotinha, que viu a mamãe sair para o trabalho e não voltar? E a um bebê que mal balbucia algumas palavras, que a mãe não vem, porque foi assassinada, por um imbecil? – Perguntou Grissom.

Kyra achou melhor não responder nada. Tinha uma idéia diferente sobre isso. Mas, não seria capaz de cutucar aquele coração machucado.

- O bebê ficou uma criança nervosa e Caroline ficou uma criança malcriada e desaforenta, quando eram crianças calmas e amorosas. .

Chegaram ao seu destino, Kyra tornou a enrolar-se no cachecol. Só dentro de casa, voltou a tirá-lo. Ainda não eram nove horas e as crianças estavam despertas, e Kyra via a oportunidade, de conhecê-las. Quanto antes, melhor, era a idéia dela.

Assim que a viu, a menina, que brincava com a empregada, veio correndo na direção de Kyra, gritando "mamãe|", com sua vozinha rouca. Era loirinha, gorducha, com grandes olhos azuis e um jeito de ser muito sapeca.

Estancou na frente da governante e pareceu mais zangada, do que decepcionada, ao dizer:-

- Você não é a mamãe!

- Não meu bem: eu me chamo Kyra!

- Ela é a governante que o papai contratou para cuidar de vocês! – Disse Grissom envolvendo a menina em seus braços e beijando as bochechas rosadas dela.

O menino, ao ver aquilo, quis também. Jogou-se em cima de Grissom, que deixara no laboratório, sua carranca de supervisor. O menino estava já sonolento, agarrava seu ursinho de pelúcia e, não regateou, quando Consuelo, a empregada , pegou-o no colo e levou-o para o quarto.

Kyra percebeu que ele era mais arisco e achou melhor não mexer com ele, naquele momento. Ele também era loiro, mas tinha olhos castanhos amendoados e era mais magro não apenas de rosto, mas era longilíneo de corpo. Devia ter puxado à mãe. Querendo estabelecer um contato com o pequenino falou;

- Boa noite, Jonathan!

O menino nem se mexeu, no colo da empregada, o que desconcertou Kyra; ela chegou a pensar que não havia entendido o nome direito. Grissom, percebendo a incerteza em seu rosto, esboçou um sorriso e disse:

-Nunca o chamamos pelo nome, acho que nem ele sabe que tem um; às vezes até eu mesmo esqueço! Uma dica: chame-o de bebê.

- Boa noite, bebê!

O menino então se virou e fez um aceno com a mão que não estava segurando o ursinho.

- Desde quando isso existe?

- Sara o chamava assim e assim ficou... – foi a explicação tola, que ela recebeu de Grissom.

"Ora, isso é irracional; sim, porque sim, não tem cabimento!", pensou Kyra. Parecia que tudo ficara estagnado. O tempo naquela casa tinha parado assim que Sara dera seu último suspiro.

- O que é "govenante", papai? - Caroline parecia indócil e zangada.

- GOVERNANTE, meu tesouro! É uma espécie de chefe dos empregados. Ela vem para cuidar de nós.

- Consuelo vai embora?

- Não!Não precisa se preocupar, meu amor!

A menina parecia ter mais alguma coisa lhe incomodando; perguntou novamente ao pai.

- Ela vai ficar no lugar da mamãe? – Apontou para Kyra.

Kyra aproveitou-se da demora de Grissom em responder, para ela mesma responder à menina.

- Não, meu bem! Sua mãe sempre será Sara Sidle!Ninguém vai mudar isso.

Essa resposta pareceu satisfazer a criança, que não parecia querer fazer mais perguntas. Grissom falou que era melhor subirem, pois estava na hora de dormir. A menina ajeitou-se no seu colo e pediu-lhe uma história. Como ele nunca estava ali, àquela hora, era algo inédito para ele, que logo aceitou.

Ele pediu a Kyra que o esperasse, que logo ele estaria de volta. Ela disse-lhe para levar o tempo que precisasse. Não se incomodasse com ela.

Assim que se viu sozinha ele deu uma boa olhada a sua volta. Queria se familiarizar com a casa. Viu que a sala de estar era ampla e acolhedora. Tinha três sofás dispostos em forma de U, uma mesa de centro baixinha e bem larga; mesinhas laterais com abajures; uma TV de 45' em cima de um móvel baixinho e nas paredes além de quadros viam-se também prateleiras abarrotadas de livros. E em toda parte, inúmeros porta-retratos: a maioria com fotos de Sara.

Ela pegou um desses porta-retratos e voltou a se espantar: era ela lhe sorrindo da foto. Incrível como se pareciam, ou melhor, como eram iguais!Sentiu-se oprimida. Eram muitos retratos da morta. Não que ela fosse contrária às lembranças, é que aquilo não parecia normal ou saudável. Ao invés de uma agradável lembrança, tornava o ambiente funéreo e irrespirável.

Deu uma funda respirada e deu uma olhada nas prateleiras, achou livros diversos e perguntou-se se Sara ou Grissom liam coisas tão diferentes. Quem dos dois, seria tão eclético para ler? Entomologia, Poesia, Romance, Teologia, Puericultura, Literatura Infantil, etc. Segurava, com um sorriso nos lábios, "Os Três Porquinhos", quando Grissom entrou na sala.

- É seu livro favorito?

Kyra não resistiu e sorriu:

- Não é meu livro favorito... - mudando a expressão para mais séria. – Quem era leitor voraz aqui?

- Nós dois éramos "ratos de livros". Era indistinto, quem lia mais... Mas me acompanhe até a cozinha, mandei Consuelo fazer um café, pra gente. Você toma café, não? – Perguntou ele meio atrapalhado.

- Sim, tomo! – Ela respondeu sorridente.

Ele ficou olhando para ela, meio atoleimado. Era incrível a semelhança com a esposa morta. Sentia um misto de dor e prazer, que o deixava confuso. Já na cozinha, dirigiu-se à empregada.

- Consuelo, hoje Kyra dormirá com você, lá em cima. Já está tarde, para mudanças. Amanhã você desce com suas coisas e vai para o quarto de empregada, ok?

A empregada concordou e entre um gole e outro, de café, trataram de salário, das tarefas de Kyra e ela perguntou mais sobre as crianças e quando já passava das onze, Consuelo, dava mostras claras de querer subir, bocejando, escancaradamente. Kyra entendeu, deu "boa noite" a Grissom e subiu, atrás da mulher, enquanto ele ligava a TV.

Consuelo tinha uma idade indefinida, trinta e alguns, pensava Kyra, nascera no México e entrara no país há muitos anos, como ilegal. Agora estava com seus papéis em ordem, gabava-se toda orgulhosa, a quem quisesse ouvir.

Ao subirem, Consuelo foi ciceroneando a outra. O primeiro quarto era o de Grissom, com vários retratos de Sara, o quarto parecia um mausoléu. Pensou Kyra, mas não disse nada, pois via que a empregada adorava Sara, e deveria ser a primeira a ser trabalhada.

Depois, viria Grissom, porque era impossível querer alterar as crianças, sem uma mudança de atitude, por parte dos adultos que conviviam com elas.

Consuelo abriu a porta seguinte. Entrou devagarzinho e sussurrou:

- Este é o quarto do bebê! Foi a Sra. Grissom quem decorou!

Era um quartinho azul, atulhado de bichinhos, com moveis laqueados de branco... Jonathan dormia sossegado em seu bercinho. A empregada debruçou-se sobre ele e ajeitou-lhe a coberta:

- Que danadinho! Vive se descobrindo!

Olhou para uma poltrona estampada, em frente ao berço e tirou uma girafa de pelúcia, que não devia estar lá. , Mesmo na semi-obscuridade, viam-se seus olhos lacrimosos.

- Parece que a vejo sentada, nessa poltrona... Ela tinha tantos planos para o bebê... E agora... – Interrompeu-se , deu uma violenta fungada e saiu, fazendo um gesto para que Kyra a acompanhasse.

O quarto seguinte era de Caroline; rosa, móveis brancos, onde se destacava uma pequena estante, cheia de livros infantis. Bonecas de todos os tamanhos e muitos bichinhos completavam a decoração. Tinha também uma poltrona estampada, em frente à cama. A atenção da governante foi chamada, por uma pequena luz alaranjada, que vinha do criado-mudo.

- Ela dorme com o abajur aceso?

- Sim, desde que a senhora morreu, ela não fica no escuro: chora e berra pela mãe. O Sr. Grissom resolveu, deixando o abajur aceso...

- Ela mudou de comportamento?

- Bem, ela era muito amorosa, também pudera, vivendo nesse ambiente de amor! Agora anda birrenta, malcriada... Acho que é da idade! Ou você tem uma idéia diferente?

- Deixe-me adivinhar: ela se transformou, quando Sara morreu!

.Elas já estavam fora do quarto da menina, dirigindo-se à quarta porta, que Kyra supôs, e acertou ser a do seu quarto.

- Sim. Como sabe?

- Não é difícil imaginar! Tudo parece ter desandado com a morte de Sara! – Falou imaginando como seria aquela mulher.

Conversavam as duas mulheres, enquanto arrumavam e cama de armar, para Kyra.

- Pobrecito do Sr. Grissom! Ele ficou todo perdido sem a senhora! Também nunca vi um amor igual! Eles não tinham uma briga, só, como vocês dizem? Arrufos. – Contava a empregada.

- Você está aqui há muito tempo?

- Desde que Caroline nasceu. – Respondeu prontamente, Consuelo. – Tudo era muito alegre, naquele tempo!

- E agora, não é?

- Ah, agora tudo é muito diferente! Antes, toda a tarde, com tempo bom, eles passeavam com as crianças. O Sr. Grissom empurrava orgulhoso o carrinho do bebê. A Sra. Grissom levava a pequena Caroline, ora pela mão, ora no colo.. – suspirou. – Era muito bonito de se ver...

- E agora? Ele não sai com as crianças?

-Não. O carrinho do bebê está mofando na garagem!Quando ele fica em casa, o que é raro enfurna-se no quarto, com uma garrafa de bebida, e fica fazendo não sei o quê.

- Ele bebe?

- Não de cair de bêbado, mas ele está tomando mais álcool, sim. Também como recriminá-lo? Coitado!... – e acompanhou suas palavras com um longo suspiro.

Para Kyra todos eram muito permissivos naquela casa e dados a varrer tudo que lhes aborrecesse, para debaixo do tapete. E eram as crianças que mais sofriam com isso. Perguntou a Consuelo, com uma curiosidade, que ela sentia crescendo dentro de si.

- Como era Sara?

A empregada olhou para ela, longamente, antes de dar uma resposta.

- Olhe-se num espelho.

- Eu sei da semelhança física! O que eu quero saber é como ela era? Do que gostava?

- Por quê?

- Ora porque é importante para o meu trabalho! Preciso entender, porque todos, inclusive você, falam nela, como se fosse uma santa!

- Não fazemos isso! - Persignou-se. – A Sra. Grissom apenas era uma boa pessoa, que foi arrancada de nosso convívio muito cedo e de uma forma, muito cruel.

Já ia dar meia-noite, Kyra percebeu que Consuelo estava cansada e com sono. Achou que podia dar vazão à sua curiosidade outro dia. Colocou a camisola, entrou embaixo das cobertas e disse "boa-noite!".

Na manhã seguinte, Consuelo fez como sempre: acordava 07h30min h, tomava uma chuveirada, se aprontava e acordava as crianças às 8 h, e arrumava-lhes e dava-lhes o café da manhã, enquanto os pais dormiam. Sara determinara que elas deveriam acordar àquela hora e brincar e tomar sol, no quintal, até eles acordarem, para o almoço.

Kyra não quis atrapalhar a rotina de empregada, então, embora estivesse acordada enquanto Consuelo se vestia, fez que dormia. Depois de Consuelo sair do quarto, ela levantou-se e foi ao banheiro.

Desceu quando as crianças já brincavam no quintal.

- Quer café? – Perguntou Consuelo. – Acabei de fazer para mim!

Com o café tomado, Kyra abriu a porta de tela e foi ficar com as crianças. Caroline ia para um lado e para outro em seu tico-tico bege. Jonathan brincava sentadinho na grama, com seus blocos de armar. Quando a viu, a menina largou o tico-tico e correu ao seu encontro.

- Quer brincar de casinha comigo?

- Está bem. O que devo fazer?

Kyra sentou-se na grama e sob o sol, não achava que estava tão frio. Caroline trouxe uma boneca para Kyra Ficou com outra muito parecida com ela.

- É sua filha. O nome dela é Stephanie. Você é uma amiga que vem me "visitá"

- Espere! Como é o nome de sua filha?

- Caroline.

- De fato! Ela é muito parecida com você.

- Eu sei! Foi porisso que papai deu pa mim!

Kyra tentou fazer daquela, uma brincadeira divertida, contudo à certa altura, Caroline ficou brava com a "filha", que parecia ter-lhe desobedecido.

- Menina má! Eu vou embora e não volto mais!

- Que é isso, Caroline? Você a deixou triste! As mães não fazem isso...

- Fazem sim! A minha fez!

A menina começou a chorar e Kyra tomou-a nos braços Jonathan aproximou-se e tocou o cabelo da irmã.

- Não "chola"!- Dizia o pequeno.

- AH, meu amor! Não chore! Sua mamãe não foi embora porque quis! – Fala Kyra docemente. – Sua mãe disse que você era uma menina má?

- Não, mas ficou triste, poque eu fui malquiada, má...

- Sua mãe não foi embora por sua causa, meu bem! – Falou Kyra, limpando as lágrimas da pequena. – Você já ouviu falar que sua mamãe está no céu?

Jonathan aproximou-se mais, levado pela curiosidade. Caroline mexeu afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Já, tia Cath, falou isso. Mas eu olho pra cima e não vejo mamãe! – Olhou-a inquisidora, com grandes olhos azuis.

- Não é assim, meu bem! Chamamos céu e fica lá em cima, mas não é o que conhecemos por céu. É um lugar muito bonito e tranqüilo, onde sua mãe estará esperando seu pai e vocês! Na hora certa todos vocês estarão juntos e felizes novamente!

-Mas eu não vejo ela... – reclamou a menina.

- E nem vai ver: ela é invisível a nossos olhos. É como o ar que nós não vemos, mas sabemos que existe, porque estamos respirando. E com as mães acontecem coisas engraçadas; elas estão sempre com os filhos, nos momentos difíceis e também, nos festivos.

- "Vedade"? – Perguntou Jonathan.

- Verdade. Porisso vocês poderão sempre conversar com ela, porque se o ouvido não pode ouvir as respostas dela, o coração ouvirá. – Dirigiu-se a Caroline. – E nunca mais diga que ela os abandonou: isso não é verdade e a deixa muito triste.

A menina prometeu e as crianças abraçaram-se a ela. Grissom observava a cena da porta de tela. Estava um pouco longe para ouvir a conversa, mas se sentia satisfeito: tinha acertado ao trazer Kyra pra casa. Olhou para eles novamente, e com o sol incidindo, sobre sua cabeça, Kyra parecia quase sobrenatural, quase Sara. O coração dele se apertou." Por que, querida? Por que estamos separados? Por que ela e não você está lá?', pensava Grissom. Saiu de lá e foi esperar o almoço, lendo o jornal, na sala de estar.

Os dias foram se sucedendo. O vento frio do inverno, deu lugar à morna e deliciosa primavera. Numa tarde dessas, Kyra encontrou com Grissom na sala e aproveitou para conversar com ele, coisas que há muito estava segurando. Falou sobre aquele exagero de retratos.

Primeiro Grissom esquivou-se do assunto. Achava penoso discutir sobre aquilo.

-Do que você tem medo?

- Medo? – Repetiu, - De nada! Ora essa!

- Então, por que essa atitude defensiva? – Insistiu ela.

- É que eu receio que Sara aos poucos vá sendo esquecida. As crianças são tão pequenas... Nem vão se lembrar dela.. – disse Grissom, muito emotivo.

- Por Deus do céu! As crianças precisam de um ambiente menos lúgubre, mais saudável. – Explodiu Kyra.

- E que devo fazer? Jogar tudo fora?

- Claro que não! Mas creio que um porta-retrato por cômodo, está bom. Pegue o restante e faça um álbum, e mostre de vez em quando às crianças, se lhe faz bem...

- Não é por mim, veja bem, Sara está gravada em fogo no meu coração. Eu vejo Sara, em toda parte! Não faço por mim, é pelas crianças, não preciso de uma foto fria e estática, para me lembrar dela.

- Então aproveite e dê uma vida melhor a seus filhos. Se ela estivesse aqui, seria a primeira a concordar comigo...

Ele encarou-a raivoso, ressentido, achava que ela estava se metendo demais.

- Como você ousa, dizer o que Sara acharia?

- Porque ela era mãe, e pelo que eu soube, uma boa mãe. É lógico se pensar, que ela queria o melhor para seus filhos. – Respondeu, sustentando seu olhar.

Ele se sentiu meio deslocado, como quando discutia com Sara e ela, estando com a razão, sustentava seu olhar e ele se rendia sempre, puxando sua cintura e beijando-a e terminando na cama, onde extrasavam, aquele imenso amor, que os consumia.

- Que seja então. Mais alguma coisa? – E se arrependeria disso mais tarde, mas naquele momento, apenas queria se livrar dela.

- Bem, sim! Eu queria pedir-lhe, que retomássemos aos passeios da tarde, com as crianças.

- Está bem! Agora se me der licença, tenho coisas a fazer. – Era vital livrar-se dela.

Ele não sabia bem porque, mas sentia-se mal na presença dela. A cabeça entendia perfeitamente, que aquela não era Sara, mas o corpo, não: era como um vagabundo, que aceitava esmolas de qualquer um. Com isso, Grissom se sentia sujo e amoral, andando ao lado dela e das crianças.

Kyra tinha noção que causava certa estranheza na vizinhança. Sabia que era a cópia de Sara, e que isso confundia as pessoas. Também não era estúpida, sabia que causava emoções contraditórias em Grissom. Tinha certeza de que não tinha sentimentos em relação a Grissom, não se preocupava com isso, mas sabia que ele andava confuso.

Porisso, e também pelo bem das crianças, ela se pôs um pouco de lado. Não desejava que as crianças ficassem muito apegadas a ela, que poderia sair de suas vidas a qualquer momento e não desejava lhes causar outro trauma.

No princípio ia todos os dias, depois foi rareando suas idas, cedendo seu lugar a Consuelo ou a algum CSI, que viesse ao lar dos Grissom. Aliás, ela sugeriu, que as pessoas que formavam a equipe, contassem histórias e facetas de Sara. Uma vez que essa gente havia trabalhado com ela e deviam ter alguma coisa para contar. E tinham.

Kyra aprendeu que Sara era muito humana, sentia a dor das vítimas, era muito querida por todos, leal, amiga, companheira, e tinha um senso de humor bem peculiar, que namorava com o sarcasmo. Como a perfeição não existe, ela também era geniosa, teimosa e difícil de dar o braço a torcer.

A coisa parecera dar certo: as crianças gostavam, os CSIs pareciam felizes em finalmente poder falar sem censuras e Grissom, conseguia seu intento das crianças nunca perderem de vista quem foi a mãe. E tudo de uma maneira mais humana e viva, que uma foto, uma imagem congelada no tempo.

Kyra deu uma piscada marota para o supervisor, como a dizer: "eu não falei?" Aquilo sem dúvida abalou Grissom, que pensou "Misericórdia! O que essa mulher quer fazer comigo? Não bastasse o fato de serem iguais, ainda age igual a ela, quando tínhamos alguma diferença?

Uma tarde, ela não foi por estar muito gripada. Caroline entrou em seu quarto. Kyra estava na cama, tossindo e espirrando, com o nariz vermelho, como o de um palhaço.

- Meu amor, veio me visitar?

-Não, vim fazer uma pergunta: você vai abandonar a gente?

- Não, meu bem! Quem ama não abandona e eu amo muito você e seu irmão. Posso até ir embora, pois a vida tem muitas reviravoltas, mas nunca deixarei de me despedir e onde estiver, vou continuar amando vocês!

- "Pomete"?

- Eu prometo! – Fez o juramento, beijando os dedos.

Dois anos se passaram e a mudança nas crianças saltava aos olhos: elas estavam mais tranqüilas, menos agressivas, amorosas e bem-comportadas, como sempre foram. Jonathan já era chamado pelo nome e ficava bravo, quando alguém se esquecia, e o chamava de bebê. Com cinco anos, Caroline cursava, toda orgulhosa, a Pré-escola...

Só Grissom parecia não apresentar melhoras: continuava triste, se trancando no quarto e mantendo Kyra à distância. Foi num domingo, dia da folga dele. Caminharam pela Oaker, até o Parque Rainbow. Pareciam uma família comum. As crianças estavam exaustas, de tanto brincar em todos os aparelhos do parque.

Kyra se deu ao luxo de comer algodão doce, coisa que ela não fazia desde a infância. A temperatura começara a cair. Já estavam no inverno, estação da qual não gostava. Em Las Vegas não nevava, mas a temperatura caía durante o dia ,e à noite, um vento gelado soprava do deserto. Não. Kyra não gostava do inverno.

Chegando em casa, Consuelo os esperava com um lanche muito apetitoso, que deixou todo mundo bem animado, menos Grissom, que estava estranho. Pouco comeu e ficou de lado o tempo todo, preocupando Kyra, de certa forma.

Quando chegou a hora de dormir,Kyra, foi ler para Caroline, enquanto Consuelo leu para o menino. Grissom fechou-se em seu quarto,como sempre. Ele saiu ao mesmo tempo em que Kyra deixou o quarto da menina.

Ele parecia muito zangado com alguma coisa. Trazia o semblante alterado, e os olhos estavam vermelhos, soltando chispas. Entre aterrorizada e fascinada, a moça não se mexia do lugar. Ela só sabia que naquela história, parecia uma boneca sem vontade, indo ao sabor dos ventos. Era dona de seus pensamentos, mas não de seu corpo.

- Por que você me provoca desse jeito, Sara?

- Sara! – Ela sussurrou.

Ele se aproximou mais e claramente, não a ouvira. Kyra percebeu sua respiração alterada e seu hálito, cheirando a uísque.

- Por que? Por que Sara? Por que você me deixou assim sozinho? Nem ao menos se despediu de mim?

- Grissom... Gil...

Ele segurava seus pulsos e a imprensava na parede, ela percebia a violência, dele, a excitação dele, a respiração irregular dele... Via que ele se aproximava cada vez mais e não podia fazer nada, contra aquela explosão de fúria tardia. Ela estava completamente, impotente para reagir. Era estranho... Ela era a protagonista daquele drama, mas sentia-se assistindo a tudo, fora do seu corpo... A voz era sua... o corpo era seu... mas as palavras ditas e as reações físicas, não. Ela nunca teria dito aquelas palavras...

- Não pude fazer nada,Gil...Entenda, as coisas tinham de ser assim... Aceite e siga adiante...

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso! Você me deixou, com duas crianças pequenas, sem nem dizer adeus... Não me peça para aceitar o inaceitável...

-Você fez um brilhante trabalho com as crianças, aliás. – E lágrimas silenciosas escorriam de seus aveludados olhos castanhos;

- Não, não fiz, Sara! Outras pessoas fizeram no meu lugar. – a raiva atrasada de Grissom estava se dissipando, ele abaixava a cabeça e afrouxava a pressão nos pulsos dela, sem largá-los.

- Você lhes deu muito amor: é o que importa afinal!

Ele ergueu novamente a cabeça e ao ver que ela não estava brava com ele, sentiu-se encorajado a continuar.

- Pela lógica, eu deveria ter ido na sua frente.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Gil. Aceite e siga. Pensa que da minha vontade, eu iria embora, deixando você e nossos filhos?

Kyra viu ele aproximar-se, mais e mais. Excitadíssimo, com os olhos luminosos, como se a visse pela primeira vez, procurou seus lábios e depositou neles um beijo suave, como um frágil toque de uma borboleta... Soltou seus pulsos e segurou seu rosto, com ambas as mãos e aí sim; deu-lhe um beijo ardente, apaixonado, onde as línguas dançavam complicado balé, não se atrapalhando nunca: conheciam aquela música muito bem.

Ele desabotoou a blusa dela, enquanto beijava sua boca, seu pescoço e seu colo. A blusa dela e a camisa dele ficaram jogadas, quase abraçadas no chão do corredor. Ele foi empurrando-a gentilmente, até o quarto. Ela aceitou tudo sem reclamar, suavemente, pode-se dizer hipnoticamente.

Aquele ser raivoso que lhe machucara os pulsos e as costas, há uns minutos atrás, transformara-se num homem amável, carinhoso, como ela não pensou que existisse. Dizia-lhe coisas maravilhosas ao ouvido. Ficou extasiado ao rever aquela pele branca ao lhe tirar o sutiã. Umas lágrimas de alegria rolaram em seu rosto.

- Oh, Sara! Quanta saudade! – Sussurrou.

- Também acho... Quase esqueci como isso é bom com você!- Disse sem parar de beijá-lo..

Ele sugou seus mamilos e acariciou seus seios até ela se contorcer de prazer. Tirou o resto da roupa dela com suavidade, deu o mesmo destino, ao resto das suas próprias roupas: o chão. Entrelaçaram as mãos, como se aquilo fosse uma oração, entre beijos, gemidos e chupadas, diziam coisas maravilhosas, um ao outro. Soltaram as mãos e começaram um vaivém suave, que foi ficando cada vez mais frenético, até atingirem simultaneamente, o orgasmo.

Kyra se lembraria para sempre daquela situação, era mesmo memorável; tinha algo de sacrossanto e animalesco; era como subir ao céu e descer ao inferno; ela se sentia como uma prostituta e uma santa em êxtase; ia de um pólo ao outro, sentindo as mais variadas e controversas sensações.

Após o ato, Grissom caiu vermelho e suado ao lado dela; Kyra pensou que ela ia se virar e dormir, como os caras que ela conhecia. Mas estava equivocada, ela não conhecia este casal.

Entre carinhos, que faziam um ao outro, Grissom perguntava sorrindo se ela tinha visto como as crianças tinham crescido; falava orgulhoso, que Caroline, já aprendera a contar e a escrever até dez, até veio com uma música, "Os dez dedinhos" da escola; e cantava desafinado para ela; contava a última travessura de Jonathan e fazia ela rir.

- Ah, que saudade da sua risada,Sara!- E ele ameaçava ficar triste.

Ela pacientemente beijava sua covinha e tentava animá-lo.

- Você aumentou uns quilinhos...

- Consuelo tem inventado umas sobremesas gostosas...

- Ela sempre cozinhou bem.

Por um instante, reinou o mais absoluto silêncio. Então ela falou.

- Eu também sinto falta de muita coisa... Mas, teremos os sonhos, meu amor! Poderemos conversar a noite inteira, poderemos nos abraçar, dar...

- Não é a mesma coisa... Queria que essa noite, não tivesse fim...

- Ela vai terminar, mas quer uma saideira? Só que desta vez, eu fico por cima... – falou com ar maroto.

- Está bem! – Ele respondeu depois de uns segundos, para causar um certo suspense.

Kyra achava impossível sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Mas, sentiu. As quatro horas, finalmente vencido pelo cansaço, Grissom adormeceu e Kyra, à custa de alguma ginástica, desvencilhou-se dele, pegou sua roupa no chão e foi para o seu quarto. Às oito h, já estava ao lado das crianças, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele acordou quase ao meio-dia. Ainda de olhos fechados, tateou o lugar de Sara. Vazio. Abriu os olhos: estava certo de ter conversado com Sara, de ter feito amor com ela... Teria sido um sonho? Não, ele tinha certeza que ela estivera lá, fora real demais.

Lembrou-se então nebulosamente de Kyra, teria imposto sua presença á moça? Céus, que clichê! Desabou a cabeça, no outro travesseiro. Sentiu emanar dele, o suave e inesquecível perfume, do shampoo de Sara. Ficou confuso outra vez...

Arrumou-se e desceu. Encontrou a moça e sempre de olhos baixos, pediu-lhe para acompanhá-lo até o escritório. Ela concordou dizendo que também precisava lhe dizer algo. Ele ergueu os olhos, será que ela ia reclamar da noite passada? Certamente, o que mais?

Quando ele fechou a porta do escritório, ela adiantou-se e disparou, antes mesmo de sentar:

- Quero sair, Grissom; quero ir embora, até o início da próxima semana.

Ele se assustou.

- É por causa de ontem? Se for, eu prometo que não vai se repetir...

- Ah, vai sim! Não prometa o que você não poderá cumprir!Mas não se trata apenas de ontem... Minha missão com as crianças está cumprida!

- Mas tem algo a ver não? Olha, eu reconheço que você fez um excelente trabalho com elas. Para tudo ficar igual, a gente poderia se casar, se você quiser...

Ela chegou perto dele, olhou-o diretamente em seus olhos, colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Não pense que seu pedido não me lisonjeia, porque ele o faz. Acontece que vi ontem o que você e Sara tinham, e mesmo sendo parecida com ela; não sou ela e não serei eternamente a cópia dela. Pude me relacionar em outro plano, com as crianças, mas você, Consuelo e seus amigos do CSI, estavam sempre à espera de uma resposta de Sara Sidle, não de Kyra Andrews...

- Sinto muito, não tinha consciência, de que isto era mau para você...

- Ei! Sou adulta; fiz o que achei que devia. Dei a chance de você se despedir... Dei-lhe mais uma vez com ela... E foi bom para mim também!

Grissom olhou para ela sem entender. Parecia contraditório, ouvir isso dela. Antes que ele perguntasse, ela continuou.

- Você sempre vai amar Sara, futuramente acho até que achará alguém que lhe faça companhia na velhice e o ajude a criar seus filhos Uma dica: não lhe fale muito de Sara. Mulher alguma poderia viver à sombra dela AH, antes que me esqueça! – Concluiu sorridente – E trate de arrumar uma loira, baixinha, que em nada lhe lembre a Sara.

Naquela noite, ele sonhou com Sara. Conversaram horas num jardim, muito bonito. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do teor da conversa. Só lembrava que no fim, antes dele acordar e ela se despedir, ela disse;

- Gil, agradeça a Kyra e deixe que ela vá encontrar seu caminho. - Ajeitou-lhe o cabelo rebelde. - Ela já fez muito por nós! As crianças estão como estão devido a ela. Pudemos nos encontrar novamente, por causa dela!

- Está bem, amor! - Respondeu Grissom, beijando as mãos de Sara.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Kyra, que ia subindo.

- Você está liberada, Kyra, só tenho que lhe agradecer, por tudo que fez por nós... ELA, também está muito grata!

- Bem, foi ótimo trabalhar com vocês. Poderia me dar uma carta de referência?

- Claro, com prazer!

- Vou embora no fim de semana, assim darei um tempo para as crianças se acostumarem com a idéia!

- Faça como achar melhor, mas não precisa de pressa. Afinal, não estou enxotando-a.

- Sei disso, Grissom! Mas é melhor para todos, que eu não encompride muito a minha saída.

Grissom encaminhou-se para a cozinha, Kyra chamou a atenção dele, fazendo com que ele se virasse novamente, quando falou.

- Sabe, Grissom, quando me apaixonar por alguém, quero um amor igual ao que você e Sara tinham,

Ele deu-lhe uma olhada triste, enquanto dava um sorriso de lado, ironicamente pensando, que ele teve tudo e agora, trazia as mãos vazias.

- Mas isso é relativamente simples: só é preciso amor!

- Não é assim tão simples Grissom! Você não percebe a sorte que teve. O que vocês tiveram foi algo especial... mágico, sei lá, me faltam as palavras!

Grissom meneou a cabeça, sim sabia que era um sujeito afortunado por ter encontrado Sara, e ter vivido com ela, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Tudo acertado, despedidas feitas, Kyra estava pronta para ir. Era começo de noite e ventava muito, como quando ela chegou.

- Quer uma carona? Daqui a pouco devo ir para o trabalho, posso levá-la, aonde quiser!

- Não é mesmo preciso, Grissom! Posso perfeitamente andar uma quadra, até o ponto do ônibus!– Disse apertando-lhe a mão.

- Boa sorte, Kyra e mais uma vez, obrigado... por tudo!

Consuelo abraçou-a fungando.

- Vamos, vamos Consuelo, não há motivos para tristezas!- Desvencilhou-se da empregada.

- Tem acomodações?

Kyra sorriu. Que Consuelo não se preocupasse que ela estava indo para um novo emprego, uma nova família.

- Outro viúvo?- Perguntou Grissom curioso.

- Não, é uma família comum! Chega de dramas, em minha vida! -Sorriu Kyra.

Pela última vez, o coração de Grissom doeu ao constatar a semelhança das duas. Se ele não tivesse enterrado a esposa, ele mesmo se confundiria. Kyra saía daquela casa, sossegada: tinha feito tudo ao seu alcance. Grissom continuava triste, porque seria até o fim dos seus dias, um homem triste. Mas estava sereno. Aquela raiva, que aparecia cada pouco; aquele ar zangado, tinham sumido. As crianças iam muito bem, cresciam sem aquela angústia, lhes rodeando.

Grissom acompanhou-a até a porta. Logo que sentiu ventar, enrolou seu cachecol no rosto, ficando só com os olhos de fora. As crianças queriam vê-la. Grissom logo as pôs para dentro, pois estava ventando muito. Consuelo levou-as para a cozinha para servir o jantar.

Grissom acompanhava seu vulto, acompanhado de sua mala de rodinhas, ser tragado pela noite. Pensava divertido que Sara, mulher de personalidade forte, deveria ter subvertido alguém lá em cima e feito Kyra quase trombar com Warrick, na Strip. E também ajeitar tudo, para que eles ficassem juntos... Mais uma vez... Por que, não?

FIM

.

25


End file.
